Limites
by MissedInTheNowhere
Summary: Existen seres cuyas virtudes como su bondad, nobleza, amabilidad, paciencia y mas son increíblemente altos, casi que parecen infinitas. Y sin embargo no lo son. Entonces, ¿Que pasa cuando alguien así llega a su limite? E aquí un ejemplo.


.

.

.

 _Estoy solo de nuevo._

...

La tranquilidad de esta noche hace que se pueda oír a lo lejos esa gran fiesta, en aquella importante ciudad en las montañas.

Mis ojos se empañan de nuevo, mi mente se empieza a nublar, a perder la cordura.

Puedo escuchar la risa y los gritos de júbilo de todos de todos los invitados. No existe la tristeza, la soledad, el odio. Solo la alegría. La vida de ninguna manera podría irles mal.

 _Siento celos de todos ahí._

Me encuentro solo, en una habitación en obscuridad a la que mis ojos ya se acostumbraron. Totalmente aislado y olvidado de la mente de todos.

Una tenue luz ilumina el salón en el que me encuentro, sorprendiéndome un poco. Volteo mi vista al origen de ella. Ahí, rodeado de seis tronos del mismo tamaño y uno más pequeño que el resto, se haya una mesa, sobre la cual, esta una especie de mapa holográfico mágico. Ocupado por las portadoras de los elementos para solucionar algún problema con la amistad o algo así.

 _La amistad..._

Los recuerdos inundan mi mente. El mas reciente es el de hace minutos. Twilight Sparkle, portadora de la magia y recién nombrada princesa de Equestria manteniendo una conversación con su búho mascota. Ella le comenta sobre lo bien que ella y sus amigas lo están pasando y que solo falta el para que su noche sea perfecta, rodeada de todos los seres importantes para ella y que seguramente se divertiría con las mascotas de sus amigas, las cuales también se encontraban con sus dueñas. Amigos, familia, ninguno de ellos faltaba. Solo él. El búho únicamente ululaba como respuesta, obviamente por el carente vocabulario del ave, aun así fue suficiente para darse a entender que estaba feliz. Después de esto la alicornio se teletransportó con su fiel compañero a la fiesta, donde seguramente todos la recibirían alegremente, en aquella fiesta dedicada a ella y sus amigas, por todas sus proezas heroicas.

Esas mismas palabras que, sin saberlo, me hirieron de manera profunda, como si alguien me hubiera dando un brutal golpe en la cara, lanzándome varios metros hacia una oscuridad abrumadora.

 _Ella lo tiene todo, y yo, solo esta soledad que me acompaña desde siempre._

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Twilight Sparkle había llegado al antes no tan conocido pueblo llamado Ponyville, tres años de enormes cambios para la pony morada, pasando de ser una antisocial unicornio poco aceptada a una heroína de Equestria sumamente querida por todos y mas tarde, una de las princesas del reino y principal representante de lo que una vez ella detesto: la amistad.

A comparación de ella, la vida ha decidido tratarme con la punta del pie. Las miradas de miedo, desprecio y repudio siempre me han acompañado, tal vez en distintas proporciones pero no por ello mas fácil de ignorar. He tratado incesantemente de superar todo el dolor, de salir del olvido. He hecho de todo para demostrar mi valía ante todos, tratando de cambiar mi imagen con el mundo, pero no servía de nada. Mis acciones pasaban inadvertidas por todos, como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Al contrario, incluso constantemente era víctima de las circunstancias, sufriendo daño del cual todos, incluyendo mis supuestos amigos, se reían. Tengo pesadillas en donde me encuentro rodeado de todo el pueblo, riéndose de mí. Trato de huir del lugar, pero algo lo impide siempre, cayendo de bruces y siendo víctima de más burlas.

 _¡Creí que eran mis amigos!_

Mi mente estaba a punto del quiebre, tratando de perdonar y olvidar lo que pasaba, poniendo mi mejor cara al mundo. Sin embargo las palabras de Twilight Sparkle rompieron las pocas defensas que me quedaban. Ya no podía soportarlo mas. Con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, salgo corriendo hacia la cocina del lugar y, sin pensar, tomo lo más afilado a mi alcance y trato repetidamente de hacerme daño, las ganas de continuar totalmente desaparecidas.

Para mi desgracia, las características de mi cuerpo no me lo permiten, simples rasguños lo máximo que conseguía, no importando en qué lugar tratara, el resultado no cambiaba. Cansado y totalmente abatido, el objeto puntiagudo resbala de mi mano cayendo al suelo.

Cierro mis ojos, creyendo que cuando los abra despertare de una horrible y larga pesadilla. Mi madre entrara y me dará consuelo diciéndome palabras llenas de cariño y afecto. Puedo oírla decir "Todo está bien". El resto de mi familia estará ahí también. Me imagino a mi padre dándome una mirada llena de comprensión a su vez que mis hermanos me rodean, algunos preguntándole a mama que está mal, preocupación entera en sus palabras. Esperanzado abro mis ojos, deseando con toda mi alma que de verdad esta sea mi vida.

 _Nada._

La habitación sigue sin cambios, el mundo sigue su rumbo y mi realidad sigue siendo la misma.

Solo.

Olvidado.

Sin alguien a quien le importe.

 _Yo..._

 _Yo..._

Puedo sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, sin intención de detenerse. Sin poder estar de pie más tiempo me derrumbo al frio suelo, mientras escucho gritos llenos de dolor que pronto descubro que provienen de mí. Trato de hacerme bola, mis brazos alrededor mío, abrazándome con fuerza, intentando con esta acción aligerar el enorme peso de mi realidad.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿¡Que fue lo que hice yo?!_

Puedo ver mi vida pasar delante de mí, contados recuerdos de felicidad efímeros que son rápidamente reemplazados por todos los dolorosos.

Y yo solo puedo preguntar una sola cosa.

 _¿Por qué?..._

.

.

.

Debieron haber pasado un par de horas. Continuo en la misma posición en el suelo, las lágrimas se detuvieron ya hace tiempo.

Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo esta entumido, pero no me importa. Me siento vacío, como si el dolor se hubiese ido llevándose todas mis demás emociones. No tengo ganas de hacer nada. Después de unos minutos mas por fin trato de ponerme de pie pero mi cuerpo no me lo permite, sigue pasándome la factura de estar tanto tiempo en el frió suelo, dificultando mi movimiento. Tras muchos intentos y algunas caídas lo consigo. Doy una lenta mirada a mí alrededor, nada ha cambiado. El mismo sitio vacío, los mismos tronos, las mismas decoraciones y la misma luz que proviene de esa especie de mapa que continúa iluminando tenuemente el lugar. Incluso el sonido y las luces de la fiesta a lo lejos siguen estando presentes.

Me acerco al mapa holográfico sobre la mesa. Las cutie mark de las portadoras están ahora encima de Ponyville, más exactamente sobre el sitio en el que me encuentro. El castillo de la amistad.

La vista comienza a que sienta de nuevo, pero esta vez no es tristeza o dolor, no, mis lágrimas ya se han terminado.

Enojo.

Enfado.

Ira.

Voces dentro de mi cabeza comienzan a hacerse presente, cada una de ellas claman distintas cosas, pero con un significado idéntico.

 _Déjate_ _llevar por tus impulsos..._

 _Acaba_ _con todo_

 _Destruye..._

 _Dales al monstruo que quieren..._

 _Ya no más..._

 _HAZLO!_

TRASS.

Un trozo del mapa mágico cayó al suelo, estrellándose en él. Mi puño, envuelto en llamas verdes, se encontraba en donde estaba la figura del castillo a escala. Pronto, el resto del mapa exploto en miles de fragmentos mágicos que se desvanecieron en el aire

 _No necesito nada de esto. No necesito a nadie. Estoy harto de ser la burla de todos, de ser el que recibe todos los golpes._

 _La tristeza ya no está, solo un inmenso odio a todo_

 _Si el mundo quiere odiarme, detestarme, que lo hagan._

 _Solo que esta vez, yo les daré motivos reales para hacerlo._

 _Por mí, todo Equestria se puede ir al tártaro_

 _Para mí, la magia de la amistad está muerta._

 _Friendship no More._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La sala de los tronos estaba totalmente en silencio, vacía. De repente, un extraño sonido se escuchó, seguido de grietas que comenzaron a formarse en el más pequeño de los tronos.

Para un grupo de amigas, la vida no volvería a ser como antes.


End file.
